


Delicate Negotiations

by DrabblingSparks (ingenious_spark)



Series: Saint Seiya prompts & short fic [141]
Category: Saint Seiya
Genre: Drabble, Humor, Long Live Feedback Comment Project, M/M, Polyamory, Prompt Fic, Relationship Negotiation, Sexual Tension, Sparring
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-14
Updated: 2019-04-14
Packaged: 2020-01-13 02:54:50
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 553
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18460004
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ingenious_spark/pseuds/DrabblingSparks
Summary: Sexual tension runs high in the training fields, and Valentine, Sylphid, and Rhadamanthys discuss relationships.





	Delicate Negotiations

**Author's Note:**

> From a batch of prompts I did over on my tumblr, [@oopsbirdficced](http://oopsbirdficced.tumblr.com). This was previously posted in a drabble collection 'Saint Seiya: Snapshots’, that I have chosen to take down and post individually for ease of access. 
> 
> Original author's note: This is set in what @aphrodites-bloody-rose and I call the Spooky Scary Skeletons AU, where the Specters can transform into the creature their Surplice is named after, both a full transformation and a halfway point if their creature form is fully nonhuman. This also assumes they’re immortal and not reincarnating once they hit the Underworld.
> 
> Also, do y'all know that Cards Against Humanity card “Getting so angry that you pop a boner”? Yeah, that’s my interpretation of Sylphid, lol.  
> (Originally posted 9-23-2017)

Valentine is breathless but victorious, crouched above Sylphid with his sharp teeth just touching the tender skin of his throat. He listens for Rhadamanthys to call the match, and the Wyvern does so, moments later, his voice sounding slightly deeper for some reason. He pulls up and hops off, flaring his wings for balance.

“Good match, Sylphid!” Valentine chirps, only smirking a little bit. It’s about time he put the cocky Basilisk in his place. Sylphid takes a moment to get the heavy, muscled coils of his lower snake body under himself and get upright again, looking slightly affronted and brushing off his short armored battle skirt. The battle skirt that looks like it’s sitting strangely. Valentine looks curiously at his opponent, but Sylphid won’t meet his eyes. Rhadamanthys prowls into the training ring, giving them both a slow, predatory smile.

“Good work, both of you,” he rumbles, and Valentine can’t help the slight spike of arousal at his voice. He has a lovely, lovely voice. Sylphid’s pale cheeks are pink, which means Valentine probably isn’t alone in this opinion. “Looks like you could both use a bath. I’ve got a large one in my chambers, if the two of you wish to join me,” he offers, and his body language is very… flirtatious? It’s Valentine’s turn to blush. Though- isn’t that sort of against the rules? Fraternizing, or something of that nature.

“Is that permitted, Milord?” He asks tentatively. Rhadamanthys huffs softly.

“Only if you bring rank into it, lovely Harpy,” he says. “If you come to me as your commander, nothing will happen. If you come to me as just another man,” he trails off, cupping Valentine’s cheek. Valentine allows his eyes to drift shut and considers it. In the mortal plane, this would be a bad idea. Here, in the Underworld, immortal and with the Eighth Sense activated, he’s beginning to realize there wouldn’t be a conflict of interests. He could pursue a relationship and still have the ability to act professionally. How strange.

“All right, I’d like to try it,” he murmurs, glancing over at Sylphid and really looking at him for the first time- the way his smooth, muscled upper body melts seamlessly into healthy, gleaming white scales. His fluff of white hair, and the way that his eyes gleamed like amethyst. Then, there’s Rhadamanthys. In his wyvern shape he’s power and muscle wrapped in royal purple scales with gleaming gold accents. Beautiful.

“I’m down for it,” Sylphid smirks, but it’s a touch less confident, a tiny bit nervous, and Valentine feels better all of a sudden. If ever-confident, trash-talking Sylphid is nervous, than he’s not alone in this. He smiles sweetly, and then frowns.

“Wait, if we’re really going to do this- well, if we ever do this with all of us in half-form…” he bites his lip as Sylphid and Rhadamanthys look at him inquisitively. “Sylphid is the only one of us who has  _hands_ in half form! We have wings, Rhadamanthys.”

There’s a pause.

“Well, this is awkward…” Sylphid drawls, and Valentine rolls his eyes as Rhadamanthys huffs out a sigh.

“We can cross that bridge when we come to it,” Rhadamanthys says, rubbing the bridge of his nose. “For now, I promised you two a bath, didn’t I?” He smiles, and Valentine returns it.

**Author's Note:**

> This story is part of the LLF Comment Project, which was created to improve communication between readers and authors. This author invites and appreciates feedback, including:
> 
>   * Short comments
>   * Long comments
>   * Questions
>   * Constructive criticism
>   * “<3” as extra kudos
>   * Reader-reader interaction
>   * Comments not in English
> 

> 
> LLF Comment Builder
> 
> This author replies to comments. It might take a few days/weeks depending on how busy I am, but you will receive a reply.
> 
> If you don’t want a reply, for any reason, feel free to sign your comment with “whisper” and I will respond only with an emoji! I will respond only because I have some compulsive tendencies towards replying to comments.


End file.
